


Once More, Momma

by completelyhopeless



Series: Bonnie Lives [5]
Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Gen, bonnie lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she's older, Bonnie wants to hear that story again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, Momma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: [_any. any. A child learns about how their parents came to be together._](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/566852.html?thread=79602244#t79602244)
> 
> Writing a more grown up Bonnie was not easy, but I tried.

* * *

“Tell me again, Momma.”

“Aren't you a bit old for this story, precious?” Scarlett asked as she started to lace up Bonnie's corset. She remembered the first time she wore one of these herself, and it still sometimes amazed her that her little girl was old enough where she needed one—in Mammy's words, it wasn't fitting for her to be without one—but thinking about that made Scarlett feel as ancient as Aunt Pitty, and she was _not_ old.

“Please,” Bonnie begged, turning around and looking like a little girl again, stubborn and in a blue riding suit that was flying over jumps.

“Oh, all right,” Scarlett agreed, smiling indulgently at her daughter as she cupped her cheek. “But this is the last time or your father will say I spoil you rotten. Nonsense, of course, because he's ten times worse than me, but Lord he likes to use any excuse to find fault with me.”

“Momma.”

Scarlett smiled. “If I told you once, I told you a hundred times—”

“Once more,” Bonnie insisted, smoothing down her petticoat. She was a little lady with all of Rhett's no good charm, and everyone gave into her. “Everyone says you're the happiest couple around, but how did that happen?”

“I told you, baby. You saved us. We almost lost you, but you saved us.”


End file.
